mdcdfandomcom-20200214-history
Magician
Magician is depicted as a bit of a narcissist, but isn't as effeminateas Emperor. He wears a headband with the infinity symbol on his head, and a long, loose-sleeved coat. He has a strange affinity for roses. In the Japanese version, Magician speaks in an archaic form. Most of his phrases end in "de aru", something like using thee and "thou" in English. In the European version, he shares a voice with Emperor, Hermit, Tower, and Black Pierrot. Magical Drop II Magician is located at the seventh stage of challenge mode after defeating Justice and before World. His victory animation is when he sniffs, then sneezes on a rose. Magical Drop III / Pocket In challenge mode, Magician is located at the second stage on the easy difficuly and the seventh stage alongside Judgment on medium / hard. His ending states that he wants to be loved. In Magical Drop Pocket, his ending is where he wishes for a powerful servant who can fly. World makes a cameo in Magician's ending where she is accidentally summoned by him. 'Animations' Stand Animation Magician keeps his head turned, but looks towards the screen and rubs his chin. Combo Animations 1. Magician closes his eyes and shrugs his shoulders. 2. From his "shrug" animation, he brings his arms close to his body. Wind lifts his hair and the sleeves of his robes upward. 3. Magician casts his "Magical Flash!" spell. he creates a ball of light, raises it over his head, and throws it toward the screen. His card flashes for several seconds. Victory Animations 1. Magician turns his back towards the screen, then looks over his shoulder. Raising one hand, he summons a rose in a puff of smoke, then tosses it towards the screen. 2. Magician turns his back and summons the rose as above, but instead of throwing the rose, he takes a sniff of it and sneezes the petals off. NOTE: This animation is used in Magical Drop II. Victim Animation Magician leans towards the screen with a shocked look on his face. Panic Animations 1. Magician closes his eyes and rubs his chin. 2. Magician covers his face in shame, tears of embarrassment streaming down his face. Other Quotes ﻿ Magical Drop F In the intro of the game, he was being seen fighting Empress while avoiding her whiplash attacks. Magician carries a flaming sword during his transformation. He is also known as a samurai slashing warrior. Magician is located at the second stage on the easy mode of 1P Vs. COM. Gallery MagicalDropMagician.gif|Magician's ending in Magical Drop MagicalDrop44.gif|Magical Drop - Super Player Magician File:Jeff_the_Magician_(5).jpg|Magician's artwork in Magical Drop II Magician 0001.jpg|Magician's mini icon in Magical Drop II Magician 2 0001.jpg|Magician's Player 2 mini icon in Magical Drop II Magician 3 0001.jpg|Magician's stats in Magical Drop II Magician 4 0001.jpg|Magician's stats in Magical Drop II (Player 2) magician spriterips.png|Magician's sprite rips in Magical Drop II Magician 5 0001.jpg|Magician's background stage in Magical Drop II File:JEFF_MD_III.jpg|Magician's artwork in Magical Drop III Jeff the Magician.jpg|Magician's in-game tarot card in Magical Drop III File:Jeff_the_Magician_(2).png|Magician's alternate color in Magcial Drop III Magician 6 0001.jpg|Magician's mini icon in Magical Drop III Magician 8 0001.jpg|Magician's alternate mini icon in Magical Drop III magmag-1.gif|Magician winning in Magical Drop Pocket magmag-3.gif|Magician summoning World in his ending of Magical Drop Pocket Jeff_the_Magician_(3).png|Magician's appearance in Magical Drop F Jeff the Magician (4).png|Magician's transformation in Magical Drop F Magician.png|Magician's MDF Character Select Icon Magician.jpg|Magician's MDF Tarot Card TheMagician.png|Magician's MDF Sprite Rips Magician (2).png|Magical Drop F - Magician Mugshots Jeff the Magician (7).png|Artwork of Magician's Evolutions in Magical Drop F MagicianMDV.jpg|Magician's MDV Character Select Icon 2013-04-25_00021.jpg|Magician's gallery page in Magical Drop V MagicianGP.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Characters who are voiced by older male actors in Europe Category:Heroes